Quizás en otra vida, quizás en esta
by RoleraPotterica
Summary: Una aventura se aproxima para esta nueva generación que corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, romance, misterios, aventuras se le presentan a la tercera generación de Harry Potter. Un nuevo villano se alza en el mundo mágico veremos como se verán afectados y como hacen frente a esta nueva ola de terror nuestros chicos... Scorse y mas verán en esta historia.
1. Nuevos tiempos

**Hola a todos los que se estén tomando la molestia de leer este fic, es algo nuevo lo que estoy intentando. Es un Scorse mezclado con algunas otras historias. Espero que les guste, pueden dejarme su opinión sobre el fic... se lo agradecería mucho muchito xD Aun voy escribiendo la historia tengo la idea de lo que sera, a medida que vaya escribiendo las escenas que tengo en mente la iré subiendo y espero realmente espero que alguien lea esta historia. Los quiero por adelantados y que tengan una feliz lectura(?**

* * *

Rose intentaba desayunar tranquila esa mañana en la mesa de leones junto algunos de sus primos que estaban sentados a su lado, pero se le dificultaba ignorar las habladurías a su alrededor en la que ella era el tema principal, mejor dicho el espectáculo que se armo cuando rompió con Jared Smith un hufflepuff de séptimo. El chico hizo un drama cuando ella quiso terminar su noviazgo en los mejores términos posible... ahora el no quiere saber nada de ella y todos los que estaban en el pasillos terminaron presenciando el lamentable drama. Ahora ella tomaba café y deseando que las clases comenzaran lo mas pronto posible.

\- Rose, otro chico que le rompes el corazón... a este paso terminaremos igualando la lista de citas y noviazgos -James comento sonriendo y llevándose una tostada con mermelada a la boca.

-El pobre Jared, míralo, esta rojo por tanto alboroto -se burlo Fred ll, Louis que estaba tomando zumo de calabaza rió fuerte, lo que provoco que comenzara a toser inmediatamente.

Hugo que estaba sentado junto a Louis le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarle.

-Rose ya era hora que terminaras con ese tonto, aun no se que le viste... -Hugo le paso una servilleta a Louis que aun mantenía una pequeña sonrisa- Límpiate cerdo, me estas quitando el hambre... -el rubio rodó los ojos y se limpio la barbilla que tenia gotas del zumo- ¿Es eso posible?

A Rose que nada le hacia gracia, mucho menos que sus primos y hermano se tomara todo a broma se levanto luego de tirar su servilleta en el plato de su hermano que se quejo de inmediato. Iba a tener un día muy largo, lleno de bromas y chistes de lo fugaces que eran sus relaciones, era cierto que la mayoría no duraban mas de 6 meses pero de todas forma no era algo que le incumba a ellos.

Caminando a su primera clase se encontró a Albus ya en el aula. En su mesa tenia tostadas y galletas de avena envueltas en una servilleta, también tenia un pergamino abierto y escribía rápidamente... Rose supo que su primo no había hecho la tarea anoche.

-Albus, ¿otra vez se te olvido la tarea? - el pelinegro de ojos verdes miro sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Si, bueno no... -amplio su sonrisa- sabia que la tenia pero la deje pasar... otra vez. -la pelirroja negó con la cabeza-

-No tienes remedio...

Se sentó junto con Albus mientras los demás llegaban al aula. La mañana permaneció sin tanto alboroto como se esperaba, lo que le pareció perfecto. No quería a nadie metiéndose en su vida y menos hablando sobre ella, aunque podía ver una que otra cotilla mirarla y hablar con la siguiente cotilla que tuviera cerca. No dejo que esto la molestara de sobremanera, ya pasaría algo mas interesante o menos pero al menos un chisme mas reciente y la dejarían en paz. Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

En el almuerzo fue directa a la mesa de Ravenclaw, allí estaban Roxanne y Dominique. Los chico aun estarán haciendo bromas sobre Jared y ella no quería escuchar sobre nada de eso.

-Hola chicas! -saludo Rose, al segundo se unió Lucy junto a Lily. - ¿Almuerzo de chicas?

Todas rieron

-Si, dejemos a los apestosos chicos fuera. -respondió Dominique, Rose sonrió con verdadera simpatía, ya era conocido que Dominique detestaba a los chicos a su alrededor, siempre iban suspirando y dándole flores o chocolates. Cuando la rubia solo quería un chico que fuera inmune a sus encanto veela.

Conversaban de como iban en el curso y de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts. Todas reían cuando se escucho una gritería en una de las mesas, todas voltearon a mirar a la mesa de las serpientes que era de donde provenía todos los gritos. Allí en frente de Scorpius Malfoy había una chica de Ravenclaw gritándole mientras este fingía que nada pasaba y seguía cortando su carne.

Scorpius Malfoy el chico mas deseado del castillo, con su aura misteriosa y fama de inalcanzable tenia a todas las chicas de rodillas ante el. Rose lo odiaba... odiaba mirarlo, odiaba pensar en él, odiaba respirar cerca de él. Lo odiaba desde que Scorpius Malfoy rompió su corazón al igual que estaba haciendo con la chica que le gritaba en ese momento. Rose volvió a ese momento hace dos años cuando iban a cuarto y se dio cuenta que se enamoro del chico que jamas debió mirar en su vida. Su primer amor y primera decepción... Scorpius y ella rompieron a los pocos meses cuando el muy maldito comenzó a ignorarla para ir con otras chicas. Jamas le dio una explicación del porque solo le dejo de hablar, mirar... Sin explicación alguna. Recuerda haberse sentido muy humillada, Rose salio de ese trance cuando la chica que le gritaba a Malfoy le tiro su copa de zumo en el pecho...

Las chicas en el comedor suspiraron cuando el rubio se levanto de golpe fulminando con la mirada a la chica, toda su camisa estaba mojada por el zumo y marcaba sus pectorales y abdominales. Scorpius agarro del brazo a la chica y la saco fuera del comedor, los murmullos sobre lo recién acontecido no se hicieron esperar.

Rose tiro sus papas fritas al plato -Creo que no tengo hambre... - Nadie sabia de ese noviazgo fugaz con Malfoy, ni siquiera su familia. Así que nadie adjudico su falta de apetito a la escena de Malfoy. Lo que seguro estaban pensando sus primas era que le acordaba a su propio rompimiento con Smith.

* * *

Ese mismo día mas tarde un pelinegro con el cabello alborotado corría en busca de su prima Rose, ellos casi siempre intentaban estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, pero a Albus se le olvido que tenían que encontrarse para trabajar en la tarea asignada por el profesor de encantamientos para entregar al día siguiente. Rose que llevaba rato en la biblioteca y no se veía que se percatara de algo a su alrededor, así era siempre que se concentraba en una tarea. Albus que llego hasta su mesa se tiro en la silla delante de la pelirroja que seguía muy atenta al escrito que tenia entre las manos. El chico le quito el pergamino de las manos para que por fin le prestara atención.

-Rose, llevo mas de tres minuto sentado delante tuyo y nada que te das cuenta -dice Albus.

Rose que lo miro por un segundo sorprendida de no tener el pergamino en sus manos se lo volvió arrebatar de mala gana.

-¡Ah! Hola Al, no me di cuenta; Pensé que llegarías temprano... ¡concordamos una hora, por si no te acuerdas! -lo miro con reproche-

-Es James, esta cada vez mas exigente con el equipo, no me dejo ir hasta que hice todas las piruetas de escape que el quería -se excuso su primo, Rose solo puso los ojos en blancos-

-James es un capitán muy mezquino. - dijo Rose, James Sirius Potter mejor conocido como el rey de Hogwarts junto a Fred y Louis sus otro dos primos, le encantaban ir por el castillo haciendo suspirar a las chicas y creyéndose lo mas guay que ha pisado Hogwarts. Tenia que admitir que eran muy guapos y casi todos los adoraban pero habían ocasiones en la que quería matarlos

-Si bueno, ni tanto, ya sabes que tenemos que ganar la copa de quidditch, es su ultimo año se quiere ir por lo grande... -le excuso Albus que amaba tanto el quidditch como su hermano mayor, Rose rió.

-Ya la tarea esta terminada, solo tienes que leerla y firmar el trabajo -Albus le sonrió con adoración, lo menos que le apetecía era hacer tarea, quería ir comer y casi era la hora d la cena-

-¡Rose eres la mejor! -le tiro un beso por encima del pergamino que la chica le había dado. Algunas chicas que vieron el gesto del gryffindoriano suspiraron. Rose solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras Albus se disponía a leer la redacción de encantamientos, en el otro lado de la biblioteca se encontraba, Scorpius Malfoy junto con sus amigos Benjamín Nott y Marcus Zabini. Ellos como sus generaciones antepasadas eran serpientes de la casa de Slytherin. Scorpius: rubio platinado, ojos grises y tan alto como un chico de séptimo. Benjamín de cabello castaño y ojos azules y Marcus con una piel morena y ojos tan oscuro que casi pasan por negros. Los tres amigos acaban de entrar a la biblioteca, están sacando todo de sus mochilas para comenzar sus tareas. Marcus y Benjamín iban a séptimo mientras Scorpius iba a sexto, ellos se conocían desde bebes, Benjamín era su primo y la familia de Marcus era muy cercana a los Malfoy/Nott así era como era como habían hecho tan amigos estos tres, a pesar que Malfoy fuera menor.

Albus que termino de leer la redacción se levanto junto a Rose para ir a su sala común, los dos primos pasaron justo por la mesa de las serpientes que se disponían a comenzar sus trabajos. Rose no pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius que nunca se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra a no ser por un debate en el aula de clases. El pelinegro ignorando que su prima no le prestaba la mas mínima atención siguió hablando sin parar.

Scorpius levanto la vista solo cuando Rose ya hubo pasado por su lado, observando por un momento como se dirigía ya a la salida a paso lento con su primo, sus amigos se rieron de él.

-¿Alguna vez le hablaras a la rosa de los leones? -le pregunto con sorna Benjamín

-No creo que Scorp este interesado en hablar con la Weasley/Granger, Benja -dijo Marcus con sarcasmo- Scorp ni siquiera la mira, ¿o alguna vez lo has visto observarla? -seguía usando ese tono burlón con el que hablo al inicio-

-Ja ja ja. Que bromistas son... .MUERAN -respondió el rubio algo ácido.

Scorpius harto de las bromas de sus amigos recogió todas sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca en dirección a las mazmorra.

* * *

En la sala común de los leones estaban James y Fred coqueteando con algunas chicas mientras llevaban acabo un juego de naipes explosivos. Los chicos estaban muy cómodos y riendo cuando se abrió el cuadro de la señora gorda y entraron Lily y Hugo, ellos iban a quinto y era su primer año en el equipo de quidditch, aun estaban agotados del entrenamiento. James no los compadecía ni aunque fueran su familia. El dúo lo miraron con algo de resentimiento.

\- Tuvimos que ir a la enfermería por una poción que nos ayudara a relajar nuestros músculos -le recrimino Lily Luna, la pequeña de los Potter, Hugo a su lado no dijo nada, solo se sobaba su brazo izquierdo que era con el que bateaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Awww... Los pequeños cachorros están cansados, ¿Quieren que sea mas suave con ustedes? -les pregunto de forma cariñosa James a los chicos que lo miraban ya con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. Lily que se recogía su cabello rojo tan típico de los Weasley en una coleta asintió.

-¡Pues no! ¡Tienen que entrenar así de duro! ¡Quizás mas! -le grito James que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de capitán -Lily se tiro en el mueble a descansar ignorando a su hermano que era insoportable cuando se ponía en ese plan tan mandon y Hugo solo se limitaba a decir que si, Hugo era muy guapo, tenia los rasgo de los Granger, era uno de los pocos Weasley's que no era pelirrojo. El tenia el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada.

Fred que estaba riendo del numerito que estaba armando James en medio de la sala común a sus primos, hizo un ultimo movimiento ganado la partida de naipes. James se quejo que volviera a ganar. El primero solo sonreía, acentuando sus hoyuelos, Fred tenia una de las sonrisa que aunque estés molesto con el, te la muestra y rápidamente tienes que dejar tu enojo a un lado. Iba en armonía con su mirada picara, las pecas que tenia en el rostro le daban un aire inocente.

Rose y Albus entraron conversando y con algunos libros y los demás los llamaron a su lugar. La sala común de los leones estaba mayormente ocupada por los Weasley/Potter y nadie se quejaba de los escandalosos que eran. Los chicos que acaban de unirse subieron los pies a la mesa con aire despreocupado.

\- ¿Cuanto falta para la cena? -pregunto Albus-

-Poco Al -le respondió Lily-

-Tengo mucha hambre... -Fred le paso un chocolate para que dejara de quejarse, el pelinegro se lo devoro en un nanosegundo.

James que había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba ahora recostado en el mueble donde hace un momento le estaba riñendo a Hugo y Lily, los abrió de golpe.

-¿Donde esta Louis? -Pregunto el mayor de los Potter. Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros. Como si hubiera sido conjurado el susodicho apareció en la sala común comiendo varias tortas de melaza y fresas. Albus le robo un pastel.

-Louis eres mi primo favorito- le dijo el ojiverde comiendo su pastel, el rubio no se quejo al ver la rapidez con la que desaparecía el pastel.

-Vaya, si que tiene hambre este. - Louis dijo para nadie en si.

\- ¿Donde te habías metido? Llevas desaparecido mucho rato pillin -le comento James.

-Culpa de Dominique, quería que le hiciera campaña para el club de lectura ese que tiene... Me obligo llevar las inscripciones y hacer aparición una vez al mes. -Fred lo miro con suspicacia- ¿A cambio de que? -Louis sonrió angelicalmente- No nos quitara puntos por tres meses -termino sonriendo travieso- James rió fuerte y Fred lo secundo. Hugo negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Dominique tiene que estar muy desesperada para que se unan a su club de lectura -dijo el castaño.

-No puedo creer que Dom haya hecho un trato de ese tipo, ¡Ella es prefecta! -se quejo Rose-

-Si, pero a su club solo se unen chicos que quieren verla mover los labios y agitar su coleta -contesto Lily- Las chicas la odian un poco... -Louis asintió-

-Por eso me ha usado, ya saben... -Fred y James lo miraban de forma burlón

-Si lo sabemos y muy bien chico veelo. -Louis empujo a Fred que seguía riendo.

-¡Ya es hora! - Todos miraron raro a Albus- ¡Ya es hora de la cena! -Se fue sin esperar que los demás lo siguieran al Gran Comedor.

Todos lo siguieron al Gran Comedor.


	2. Primera Advertencia

**Les quiero dar las gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia... me encanta saber que alguien me lee. Esta demás decir que este mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero para dejarlo claro todo este mundo maravilloso le pertenece solo a ella. A los que me enviaron mensajes que lo leerían solo por ser Scorse... GRAACIAASS! Los Amo 3 Les dejo este nuevo Chapter espero que lo disfruten... feliz lectura mis amores! **

* * *

_**Primera Advertencia**_

* * *

Scorpius se levanto temprano ese día junto con los chicos, tenían de costumbre algunas mañanas ir a correr por el campo de quidditch antes de comenzar las clases. Algunos de los otros chicos también lo hacían pero no tan temprano como ellos. La razón de hacerlo a esa hora era evitar las miradas de las chicas y de algunos chicos. Scorpius era codiciado entre las chicas pero también lo eran Nott y Zabini, Nott como la futura cabeza de su familia y Zabini como el capitán del equipo de Slytherin tenia a mas de una suspirando al pasar a su lado.

-¿Como es que Marcus siempre nos deja sin aliento? -pregunto Benjamín jadeante

-Habla por ti... -respondió Scorpius dejando atrás al castaño, intentando dar alcance a Zabini que seguía al frente con un buen paso

-Hey! -grito Nott- Infeliz te llevas los genes atlético de la familia y me dejas atrás... la familia apesta... -Scorp se dio la vuelta sin problema corriendo de espalda por unos cuantos pasos solo para guiñarle un ojo a su primo.

\- Vamos nenitas intenten alcanzarme! -les grito el moreno que se mantenía corriendo en un mismo lugar mientras veía a los otros dos llegar hasta el, uno con mas problemas que el otro.

Cuando estuvieron los tres juntos en el inicio de la carrera nuevamente Nott se tiro en la grama a descansar. Scorpius lo siguió y Zabini los miro sonriente.

-Algunos como que no siguieron ejercitándose en las vacaciones...

\- Eran vacaciones Marcus -se quejo Benjamín.

-Yo corrí una que otra vez, me lleve a mama conmigo... -rió Scorpius

-Astoria y mama siempre corren juntas, a papa le saca de quicio que hagan cosas a lo muggle -comento Benjamín

-A papa no le importa, mama lo sabe manejar muy bien

\- Ya, ya... volvamos al castillo antes que nos perdamos el desayuno que muero por un poco de comida -Marcus se levanto de un salto - ¿Una ultima carrera? - dicho esto se hecho a correr sin esperar respuesta de los chicos. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y Nott se quejo pero fue el primero de el y Scorpius en echar a correr detrás de Marcus.

* * *

En el otro lado del castillo la mañana llego con la brisa fría colándose por las ventanas, la mayoría de los chicos corrían al Gran Comedor a desayunar, las lechuzas volaban a través del alto techo del comedor dejando correspondencia, algunos dejaban cartas, otros pequeños paquetes y en su mayoría se veían entregando el periódico "El Profeta" con las ultimas noticias del día. Todos los chicos ya se encontraban atacando la comida, se le ve a todos en sus respectivas mesas. Louis iba por su tercer café y no sabia cuantas tostadas quedo paralizado en su lugar al escuchar a Dominique desde la mesa de Ravenclaws se saco un grito espeluznante. Louis se levanto inmediatamente de su mesa junto a sus primos que querían saber que era lo que le pasaba a la rubia que solo mantenía una expresión de horror en su rostro sin reaccionar a las preguntas de Lysander y Roxanne que desayunaban junto a ella.

-Nique! Nique! ¿Que pasa? Por Merlín, ¿Porque gritas y ahora no hablas? -Esa fue la pregunta que alcanzo escuchar Louis cuando llego hasta su hermana-

-Dominique! ¿Que Pasa? -Louis la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo para que reaccionara, la chica que parecía despertar de su shock solo le paso el periódico-

-No nos digas que volvió a salir algo que no te gusta en el oráculo porque te juro que te pongo tan azul como tu corbata... -la amenazo James que ya tenia su varita en mano y Fred lo secundo en su amenaza, algunos chicos de otras casa se acercaban a ver el espectáculo que se estaba montando en la mesa de la águilas.

Lorcan que acaba de llegar desde la mesa de Slytherin vio a todos reunidos alrededor, comenzó a despejar el área -Largo de acá, chismosos. Que miran ustedes allá! FUERA! -le dijo a unas chicas de Gryffindor que eran bastante cotillas, la mayoría se fue dispersando y solo quedaron los primos y gemelos Scamander que eran prácticamente familia. -¿Que esta pasando aquí rubita? ¿Amaneciste con ganas de hacer de banshee? -Lorcan bromeaba para distender el ambiente pero se le veía contrariado por la situación.

Roxanne le arrebato el periódico a Louis que no le había echado ni un ojo por estar pendiente a la cara de susto de su hermana, la morena que abrió el periódico de un golpe fue leyendo la noticia que se leía en la parte de arriba del periódico.

"LA NUEVA BOUTIQUE DE LA FAMOSA BRUJA MARKINS YA SE ENCUENTRA ABIERTA PARA EL PUBLICO EN GENERAL, MARKINS QUE HIZO UNA APERTURA SOLO PARA SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES..."

-Dominique que mierda... ¿por esta porquería gritas como si se fuera a desatar la tercera guerra mágica? -Dominique la miro con ofendida- NO! Lee mas abajo!

Roxanne se dispuso a leer pero el periódico voló de sus manos, Hugo ya cansado de todo el drama sin entender nada le arrebato el profeta a su prima.

-Yo leo. -dijo harto

" TODOS SON ADVERTIDO, TODOS DEBERÁN DOBLEGARSE ANTE LA NUEVA ORDEN MÁGICA, RENDIRlE PLEITESIA A NUESTRO SEÑOR O SERÁN CONDENADOS. A LOS QUE DESPRECIEN TANTO COMO NOSOTROS ESTA SOCIEDAD BASADA EN LA IGUALDAD QUE ALGUNOS NO ME MERECEN SERÁN BIENVENIDOS A UNIRSE A NUESTRO LADO. LEVANTEMOS LA VOZ ANTE ESTOS JUSTICIEROS QUE SOLO QUIEREN PAZ A BASE DE OPRENSION. MINISTRO, HARRY POTTER Y DEMÁS SEGUIDORES DE LOS LLAMADOS (ORDEN DEL FÉNIX O EJERCITO DUMBLEDORE) ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS."

Hugo termino de leer el pequeño párrafo que se podía leer en letras mayúsculas, en la partes de abajo de la hoja del periódico, cuando levanto la vista se veían los demás con cara de incredulidad, de horror, de no saber que significaba lo que el castaño acaba de leer.

-Es obvio que es otro grupo de radicales, todos sabemos que algunos no aceptan las nuevas leyes. -Fred hablo con voz tranquila - Si, tiene que ser eso, pero hace mucho que no se dejaban ver y tampoco ningún otro había puesto un anuncio en el profeta... -Louis hablo no tan tranquilo como Fred -

Lily que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna se acerco donde sus hermanos y allí se mantuvo callada mirando las letras del periódico. -Lils no te preocupes, deben ser unos payasos los que escribieron eso - Albus la reconforto pasando un brazo por los hombros, James asintió a la pelirroja para infundirle confianza.

Lily Luna Potter la consentida de la familia Potter, no importa cuan grande y madura se volviera la chica sus hermanos y padre la seguían tratando como una chiquilla, los chicos de su curso la admiraban, admiraban sus piernas largas y su largo cabello lacio que cuando recogía en una coleta dejaba a muchos embelesado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde tercero recibía invitaciones a Hogmeade pero en el corazón de esta chica solo habitaba una serpiente pretenciosa y bastante alborotadora... Lorcan Scamander, tan inalcanzable como intocable. Eso le quedo claro con el pasar del tiempo en el que todos la miraban con algún tipo de deseo y el solo la miraba para preguntar por sus hermano o primos.

Rose fue la que al final propuso escribir a sus padres para saber mas información sobre la amenaza al mundo mágico. Hasta ahora todos se lo estaban tomando como una mala broma de algún lunático pero no esta demás investigar.

-Estén pendiente, les hablare en cualquier momento, no quiero que nadie los atrape cuando se escuche mi voz en alguno de sus bolsillos .

Así que ella salio del comedor para escribir a su madre inmediatamente, prometiendo a los demás que en cuanto supiera algo haría un llamado a través del espejo.

En la salida se encontró con Benjamín y Marcus que entraban seguidos por Scorpius, ninguno de los tres vio el espectáculo de Dominique así que se le hizo raro ver a la mayoría de los estudiantes amontonados leyendo el periódico, algunos al ver que el horror de la rubia francesa se encontraba en las paginas del periódico decidieron investigar encontrando también la amenaza, la voz no tardo en correr y el miedo que le causaba algunos leer esas palabras lo dejaban ver en sus facciones y diferentes reacciones... algunos solo lo tomaron a broma.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron callados mientras tomaban el desayuno, siempre eran temas de cuchicheo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts por ser hijos de mortifagos y ahora que salia esta nueva amenaza por mas absurda que pareciera lo tomaban muy mal contra ellos y contra los demás hijos de mortifagos, como si quienes llevaran la marca tenebrosa fueran ellos mismos en vez de sus padres.

-Le escribiré a mi padre... -dijo al fin y al cabo Scorpius

-Yo haré lo mismo -respondió Marcus que estaba seguro que su padre debía saber algo de lo acontecido.

-Yo no se si quiero saber si mi padre sabe algo de esto... -comento Benjamín señalando el periódico delante de el, era conocido que la familia Nott fue una de las mas fieles al Lord Oscuro.

Los profesores no se vieron ese día en el desayuno, algunos informaron que estarían reunidos con la directora del colegio; Minerva McGonagall. Los estudiantes poco a poco fueron llegando a sus respectivas clases, claro que sin dejar de comentar el nuevo suceso. Dominique fue arrastrada por Roxanne a las clases y escoltada por Louis que aun estaba preocupado por la conmoción de la chica. El día siguió con parsimonia hasta llegar la tarde.

* * *

Las clases de las tarde fueron lentas, la mayoría se sentían agotados y ya no estaban tan ágiles como en la mañana, Scorpius, Lorcan, Albus y Rose se encontraban en el aula de transformaciones tomando notas. Louis no prestaba atención a la clase. Lorcan y Albus a pesar de uno ser Slytherin y otro Gryffindor se sentaban juntos en la clase, mayormente ignorando a Rose y Scorpius que se la pasaban de debate en debate por la mas insignificantes de las cosas. Se decía que ellos se odiaban pero Roxanne siempre molestaba a Rose con que Scorpius era muy guapo que cuando lo invitaría a salir. Rose se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar de inmediato, murmurando cosas horribles sobre serpientes por lo bajo, su prima no sabia cuan cierta era su broma.

-No siempre tu patronus es el animal en el que te conviertes, Malfoy. -prácticamente Rose masticaba las palabras.

-No, no siempre pero si en la mayoría de las veces, los animagos se convierten en el animal que representa su patronus. -le respondía de mala gana Scorpius a la pelirroja.

-Exacto, tu mismo lo has dicho. -lo mira con obviedad- La mayoría pero no todos, entonces... ¿porque esa minoría de la que hablamos se convierte en algo diferente a su patronus?

\- Por que tu patronus esta creado con tu recuerdo mas feliz, pero para ser animago de seguro no tiene que ver con ningún recuerdo sino con tu esencia. Es algo bastante lógico Weasley.

-Cállate, eres un idiota, es lo que quería que admitieras... tu que ni siquiera podías plantearte la idea de que tu patronus podría ser de un sexo diferente al tuyo. -le respondió muy molesta Rose al platinado.

-Por que es ilógico que el animal que es tu guardián sea hembra, solo se te ocurren tonterías...

-¡Pero ocurre!¡Ha ocurrido!

En este punto el profesor Goldenhorn estaba bastante harto de la discusión en su clase.

-Srta. Weasley, Joven Malfoy, hagan el favor de guardar la compostura en mi clase. 10 puntos menos para cada casa. Los que estuvieran atentos a las discusión de los jóvenes aquí presente, entiendan que cada uno tiene razón. -Los dos chicos se miraron altaneros. -

-Puede tu patronus ser de otro sexo diferente al tuyo pero esa explicación no forma parte de mi clase, eso le corresponde a su profesor de encantamientos. -El profesor Glodenhorn miro severamente a Rose y Scorpius que seguían desafiándose con la mirada.- Y también el animal en que te transformas es parte de tu esencia. Habrían ganado puntos para su casa pero por su comportamiento tan inadecuado se los resto, la proxima vez serán 20 puntos.

El resto de la clase ninguno hablo.

* * *

En el aula de Encantamientos era totalmente diferente el ambiente, no había agitación, las águilas eran bastantes aplicadas y no causaban escándalo alguno en el aula, en cambio los tejones en ocasiones eran bastantes alborotosos, pero esa tarde se encontraban muy taciturnos. Roxanne estaba enfocada en terminar de leer el capitulo que le asignaron. Lysander la miraba de vez en cuando y le enviaba flotando flores de diferentes tipo hechas con papel, las cuales Roxanne tiraba al suelo de una sacudida.

Dalila Parkinson por otro lado estaba en el centro del aula escribiendo el resume del capitulo, Dalila una hufflepuff, con sus ojos azules brillantes, un cuerpo formidable, cabello lacio y negro que caía por su espalda en cascadas. Muchos chicos la admiraban, pero como es de bella es de escalofriante. A veces iba caminando y paraba solo para decir palabras que nadie encontraba sentido. Solo la profesora Trewlaney la consideraba una eminencia para su clase.

Lysander que estaba sentado detrás de Dalila, vio como se tenso como una tabla y con voz trémula hablo enredando las palabras. - _"Cuando caigan sus hojas, cuando vuelvan a crecer, se abrirán paso por la tierra."_ Lysander y el resto de la clase ya estaban acostumbrados que Dalila diera sus premoniciones sin sentido, así que solo le apretó el hombro para que volviera en si. Casi nadie se atrevía a tocarla luego que decía alguna premonición, solo Lysander, Roxanne o algún profesor la hacían volver en si. A Roxanne esta premonición no le sentó nada bien luego que Hugo leyera la advertencia del profeta. Rose escribió a sus padres pero aun no recibían respuesta, aunque era muy pronto para tener una contestación. La morena suspiro y corrigió algunas cosas de su resumen. Lysander la escucho suspirar y le dijo coqueto

-Suspirando... ¿acaso ya te estas te enamorando de mi?

\- Ya quisieras, Scamander. - contesto fastidiada pero se acerco mas al pupitre del Lysander- ¿No te parece mas escabroso estas situaciones ahora después de lo de esta mañana?

\- Algo -admitió Scamander- pero Dalila siempre ha sido así... digo... no creo que tenga algo que ver con el profeta siempre dice cosas de ese tipo.

-Dominique estaba realmente asustada -Roxanne se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes que se altera muy fácil, pero creo que esto no ha alterado a todos... Rose aun no no dice nada. -saco su espejo y solo vio su reflejo. Lysander solo se le quedo viendo- Sera mejor que esta noche cenemos todos juntos, así quizás nos calmemos todos y podemos saber si alguno obtuvo alguna información.

-Si esa es una buena idea -Lys saco su propio espejo, su espejo al igual que el de Roxanne cabía en la palma de su mano, vio su reflejo y llamo a Lorcan aun mirando su reflejo, al segundo apareció un chico igual a el pero haciendo diferente expresión a la de el - Esta noche cenamos todos juntos, sera mejor que invadamos la mesa de los leones...

\- Genial, Albus esta conmigo -en ese momento apareció un ojo verde con cabello azabache, Lorcan lo empujo fuera del espejo- Louis y Rose también están acá.

-Roxanne ya se esta encargando de Fred y Dominque, ellos se encargaran de avisar a los que faltan... -respondió Lysander mirando a la morena que le mostró a Fred en su espejo.

* * *

En la clase de pociones James trataba de llamar la atención de Ellie Wood que estaba sentada junto a Benjamín Nott, este cansado de los intentos inútiles de Potter por entablar una conversación con Wood y que no lo dejara concentrarse en la clase se volteo levemente en su asiento hacia donde se encontraban James junto con su primo Fred que para Nott siempre tenia una aparencia de no interesarse por lo que hay a su alrededor.

-Ey Potter, no te has arrastrado lo suficiente en esta ultima hora... a Wood no le interesa tu babosadas -dicho esto se dio la vuelta sabiendo que Potter tenia que estar verde de la rabia, Ellie que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambio entre los chicos no mostró cara que le interesara

-y a ti que te importa Nott, mejor concéntrate en no marear a alguien con tu peste a humedad, ¿acaso los elfos no pueden quitar ese asqueroso olor de sus amadas mazmorra?

En ese momento Benjamín se dio la vuelta con varita en mano para maldecir a James que ya lo apuntaba con su varita pero Ellie le hizo bajar la suya

-No vale la pena que no descalifiquen el trabajo por una estúpida broma de Potter

Ellie hablo con suma tranquilidad, Benjamín no podía entender menos a esa chica, siempre se la pasaba peleando con James pero no estaba nunca a mas de 10 metros de el, no le importaba hacerle frente a el que lo habían nombrado Rey de Hogwarts... si todo un asco, pero así era la prole que habitaba en el castillo , seguían a cualquiera que le brindara cualquier diversion, si es que se puede llamar diversion a las bromitas de y sus primos ya que la mayoría estaba dirigida a las serpientes.

Benjamín bajo la varita y volvió a su lugar, la poción de esa clase estaba terminada solo faltaba la calificación del profesor para dar por terminada la clase, Nott busco al profesor por la clase y lo encontró en el mesa de Marcus que escuchaba la evaluación del profesor con una mueca en el rostro, el castaño rió por lo bajo. Marcus podía ser un excelente estratega, atleta y tener la paciencia de un santo pero en pociones era terrible, la odiaba tanto que el no entendía como era que la seguía tomando, pero es algo que siempre... si algo no le sale lo practica y no se da por vencido hasta lograrlo.

Esa cualidades nadie la tomaba en cuenta cuando se trataba de una serpiente, pero si era un gryffindoriano quien hacia la lucha... ya era el mas valiente... pero que valiente por no darse por vencido! Benjamin soltó un resoplido los slytherins eran son y seguirán siendo las escorias del mundo mágico. Que culpa tienen ellos que su casa fueran magos oscuros, que culpa tenia el que su familia predicara la magia oscura...

Cuando saliera el próximo semestre de Hogwarts no sabia que haría con su vida, sus padres no lo presionaban con nada pero de igual forma no tenia muchos caminos para escoger. El profesor llego a su mesa y lo saco de sus cavilaciones, no tuvo que mirar mucho su poción para ponerle un sobresaliente. Se despidió de Ellie que era la única gryffindor que le caía bien y fue a unirse con Marcus que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Juro que detesto a Potter y sus aire de grandeza -se quejo con su amigo que le echo el brazo y lo saco del aula de pociones.

* * *

Louis salio cuando dieron por terminada la clase, ahora tendría una hora libre y quería ir a dormir un poco antes de la proxima clase, pero en cuanto salio del aula de transformaciones supo que dormir no era una opción; un grupo de chicas de cuarto lo miraba desde el pasillo, su sala común debía estar infectada de chicas que lo mirarían como si de mirarlo dependiera sus vidas. Louis amaba a las chicas pero habían veces que le sacaban de quicio, camino hacia donde iba Albus, antes de llegara a el pelinegro fue interceptado por James y Fred.

-Hay cena familiar hoy -dijo Fred

-Lo se -contesto el rubio mitad francés

-Bien, así podemos escribir una carta firmada por todos nosotros así no podrán negarse a darnos algún tipo de dato sobre esa advertencia que claramente va dirigida a toda nuestra familia ya que ellos eran los del Orden del Fénix y Ejercito de Dumbledore... Albus! -llamo James a su hermano que iba a unos pasos por delante de ellos

-¿Papá o mamá te ha dicho algo?

-No, ¿Sera que ellos mismo no saben nada? -pregunto Albus

-Si ellos no saben nada, sera mejor que nos preparemos para cualquier eventualidad que pueda suceder -comento Fred

-Albus puede tener razón quizás ni ellos saben que es lo que esta pasando, solo queda esperar el resto del día a ver si dan alguna noticia.

Los cuatros chicos se fueron a la sala común de gryffindor que es el lugar mas probable llegaran mas rápido las noticias. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Lily Luna cargando sus libros para la siguiente clase, un chico de su clase tropezó con ella y dejo caer sus libros; en ese instante por el pasillo iba entrando Lorcan que vio todo y avanzo hasta ella para ayudarla con los libros y los pergamino tirados por el suelo

-¿Has visto a tus hermanos? -pregunto recogiendo los libros que tenia a su alcance, Lily que aun seguía recogiendo los pergaminos y las plumas que cayeron de su libros negó con la cabeza. Lorcan nunca era consciente que revolucionaba su cuerpo con tenerlo tan siquiera a un metro de distancia. La pelirroja tomo los libros que el le ofrecía y volvió a negar con la cabeza y con voz diminuta le dijo que no.

Lorcan se acerco un poco mas a ella observándola por un segundo.

-Lily tienes tinta en tu rostro -rió y con uno de sus pulgares le intento borrar la mancha de tinta que tenia la chica en la mejilla haciendo que la mancha se regara mas, el abrió mas los ojos.

-Lily creo que no soy de ayuda, te he manchado mas... -entrecerró los ojos- Dame un segundo -bajo su propia mochila, sacando un pergamino nuevo de ella y con su varita transformo la hoja en un pañuelo. Lily que solo logro abrir un poco los labios para tomar aire, siguió sin moverse cuando un Lorcan muy decidido comenzó a quitar la mancha de tinta de su mejilla.

-Creo que ya estas libre de manchas -bromeo el rubio slytheriano

-Gra-gracias... No era necesario malgastar uno de tus pergamino -respondió la pelirroja que aun sentía caliente el lugar donde Lorcan limpio la mancha de su mejilla

-No malgaste nada Lily Luna, limpiarte a valido la pena -con esto le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino

Lily lo observo irse mordiéndose el labio por ser tan tonta de estar enamorada de un chico que solo la ve como la hermana o prima de alguien y no como una chica real de la que se puede fijar, pedir una cita o mostrar algún tipo de interés. Lily suspiro con tristeza observando como su chico soñado de alejaba de ella sin percatarse cuando había significado para ella que el quitara una tonta mancha de su rostro.

* * *

Llegada la noche, la cena seria servida a las misma hora que cada noche, todos los chicos que estaban avisados que tendrían reunión familiar en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que la mayoría eran de esa casa. DE poco a poco fue llegando Molly ll, Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Albus, James, Fred, Lorcan, Lily y la dicha cena comenzaría de una vez.

Mientras todos se iban haciendo espacio en la mesa e ignoraban las quejas de los demás se fueron saludando los que no se habían visto en el día. La directora no comento nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo dio palabras tranquilizadoras a los estudiantes que al igual que ellos querían respuestas. Luego de las vagas palabras de la directora prosiguieron con la cena. Los chicos se amontonaron entre ellos para ver que información lograron sacar en las cartas que enviaron a sus padres.

-No puede ser que nadie, absolutamente nadie haya contestado -se quejo Hugo

Lucy que hasta entonces tenia la boca llena de puré de patata saco de su bolsillo un papelito que puso sobre la mesa

-Es lo único que me contesto papá...

**_" Querida hija, _**

**_Dile a tus primos, primas y hermana que dejen se enviar lechuzas preguntando o que no les incumbe. _**

**_La verdad que es estamos tratando de averiguar de donde salio esa advertencia, los del periódico no_**

**_ saben como llego esa nota a su sección de noticias. Los adultos nos encargaremos, ya no fastidien mocosos, _**

**_chismosos. _**

**_PD: Papa te quiere, también a Molly. _**

**_-Percy W. " _**

-Es sorprendente como destila amor el tio Percy -hablo James

-Cállate James, al menos dijo algo -respondió Molly

-Eso es cierto, por lo menos sabemos que nadie en casa tiene idea de loo que esta pasando.

-Eso era algo que ya había imaginado -dijo Albus

-Pues yo no me creo que no sepan nada -respondió Louis

-Puede ser! Quizás para callarnos un rato le dijeron al tío Percy que nos dijera eso porque el es una fuente que no desconfiaríamos - se aventuro a concretar Dominique

-Yo creo igual que Albus que no saben nada de nada -dijo Hugo

-Papa ni siquiera me respondió a mi, así que yo si creo que saben algo -dijo Lily

-Mama solo es posible sacarle información teniéndola de frente - dijo esta vez Lysander y Lorcan asintió dándole la razón

-Yo creo que debemos seguir insistiendo -Fred hablo por primera vez

-Yo le escribiré a Victoire -Louis insistió

-Yo puedo escribirle a Teddy -Lily dio como opción

Todos se volvieron hacia estos dos, Louis y Lily miraron a los demás con cara de que les pasa

-¿Que? -preguntaron a la vez el rubio y la pelirroja

-Pues que son unos genios, ¿Como no se nos ocurrió antes? -Rose les dijo- Hay que hablar con esos dos, ellos no se van aguantar la sopa, lo dirán todos.

-Louis tu le escribes a Victoire, todos sabe os que tu eres su debilidad mas grande después de Teddy... Igual tu Lily deberías dejar a James escribir esa carta a Teddy

ya sabes que el es su favorito... -Lily le saco la lengua a su prima y todos rieron por el gesto tan infantil de la chica.

-NO importa yo seguiré siendo siempre la nena de papa -le espeto a James que reía de su hermana.

-Terminando de cenar vana escribir esa cartas -los apuro Hugo- la espera me mata...

-y el hambre... -Roxanne le sirvió una gran pedazo de pastel de carne a su primo

Terminaron de cenar entre risas e historias del ellos hasta que fue la hora de subir a las habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno esto fue lo que me salio hasta ahora, estaré escribiendo mas seguido... a ustedes chicas que leen esta historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca. :DD Las quiero! Espero que disfruten la lectura, es cortita pero bueeeee... xD**

* * *

En Hogwarts el ambiente se sentía tenso, nadie estaba haciendo fiestas, ni se veían a los estudiantes provocando barbullo; todo lo contrario se le veían en tensión, ya habían pasado tres días desde la primera advertencia del profeta... James y Louis no fue mucha la información que lograron sacarle a Teddy y a Victoire, ellos estaban renuente a compartir la información por cartas. Eso los dejaba solo con las siguientes notas que aparecieron en el Profeta. La segunda nota era igual a la primera, exhortando a todos los magos y brujas a unirse a ellos... Al final resulto ser un grupo de mago poderosos que se hacen llamar "Los Benefactores".

Rose que caminaba tranquila por los pasillos pudo observar como los estudiantes no se unían en grupos grandes, se mantenían en pequeños grupos, casi todos con sus cabezas junta murmurándose los acontecimientos. Rose y su familia estaban intentando mantenerse unidos mientras la normalidad regresaba al colegio, la razón... unos chicos trataron de persuadir a Hugo y Lily cerca del aula de pociones para sacarle información de lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte Fred y Albus los encontraron cuando Albus iba a montar guardia a Freddie mientras este tomaba un ingrediente que le hacia falta para alguna broma que se le habrá ocurrido. Los dos regresaron muy molestos y con la ropa desarreglada, habían forcejeado con los chicos de Ravenclaw. En cambio Lily y Hugo mantenían la boca cerrada y no decían nada. Hugo parecía levemente avergonzado.

Desde ese día todos estuvieron de acuerdo para mantenerse unidos y en alerta.

-Rose! Rose! -la pelirroja escucho que la llamaban. Miro alrededor y saco su espejo mágico.

\- Que? -le puso mala cara a James.

-Como que? La reunión es ahora... te estamos esperando -le mostró a todos su familia junto a el.

\- Ya voy, lo olvide.

-Como sea, avanza.

James había ocasiones que podía sacarte de quicio, todas ellas era cuando se ponía en ese plan tan mandon.

* * *

Scorpius estaba ocupando un mueble de la sala común de las serpientes mientras sus dos amigos se encontraban recostados del mismo mueble. Los tres chicos estaban fingiendo realizar las tareas del día, la verdad era que ninguno lograba concentrarse en nada. A su alrededor habían muchos mas compañeros, la razón por la cual se mantenían cada uno en sus propios asuntos y ninguno sacaba el tema de los Benefactores. Ese día en el almuerzo Benjamín había recibido una carta de su padre, los otros dos slytherin's sabían de la carta pero no han tenido oportunidad de discutir la información que podría contener la misma.

Scorpius le escribió a su padre no recibió ninguna respuesta, Marcus solo recibió como respuesta que se mantuviera al margen y que se cuidara de que lo escucharan hablando sobre el asunto. Los chicos siguieron el consejo de Blaise Zabini y no han comentado nada sobre los Benefactores delante de ninguna persona que no fuera ellos tres.

Benjamín soltó un bostezo audible.

-No doy para mas, iré arriba a dormir antes de la cena.

-Yo voy por una ducha... -Marcus se levanto y siguio a Benjamín

Scorpius que capto la jugada de sus amigos inmediatamente, espero varios minutos para recoger todos sus pergaminos y unirse a ellos en la habitación de los chicos. Ya arriba con Marcus y Benjamín cerro la puerta de la habitación encerrándose con un hechizo mágico.

-¿Que dice la carta? -pregunta Malfoy, Benjamín se la pasa.

-Nada que no sepamos, no quieren que nos involucremos, que nos mantengamos al margen... -suspira- Al parecer algo grande se esta fraguando.

Marcus se pasa una mano por el rostro

-Y nosotros ajeno a todos, ellos creen que somos unos bebes

Scorpius le devuelve la carta a Benjamín

-Pero no somos ningunos bebes, somos slytherin's... y vamos averiguar que esta ocurriendo...

-¿Como se supone que lo vamos averiguar? -soltó exasperado Benjamín que estaba cansado de todo el secretismos que se traían sus padres

-Por ahora intentaremos mantenernos alerta, oídos atentos chicos.

Dicho esto ultimo lanzo el contra-hechizo y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Lorcan y Lysander se encontraron en el pasillo antes de ir a la reunión convocada por James en la sala común de los leones.

-¿Que opinas de todo esto?

-No se que pensar Lysander... ya leíste lo que dijo mama.

\- Si, si. Que los dichosos Benefactores están intentando reclutar a las familias mas adineradas, ¿Crees que se acerquen a la nuestra?

-No lo creo, mama es heroína de la ultima guerra, todos saben que su lealtad esta con la Orden del Fénix

-Si, pero papá no perteneció a ninguna Orden, pueden intentar por ese lado... -Lysander miro a Lorcan con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pueden intentarlo pero papá no aceptara.

-Eso si.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque los adultos no quieren que sepamos nada de nada... por suerte mama es mama y siempre podemos enredar las conversaciones hasta que nos diga lo que queremos saber -sonrie Lorcan junto a Lysander.

-¿Te veré en la cena?

-Si, ven a mi mesa, quede en terminar un trabajo con Scorpius.

-Claro.

* * *

Rose salio de la sala común luego de dar por terminada la reunión que convoco James, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no indagar mas en el asunto, ya que Teddy y Victoire les dejaron saber que si algo realmente grave estuviera ocurriendo ellos serian los primeros en informarle. Así que todos quedaron mas tranquilos, los gemelos Scamander compartieron la información que le sacaron a su madre y a ninguno le hizo gracia, pero muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que podían ser simples ridículos tratando de llamar la atención en el mundo mágico. Rose definitivamente quería creer que eso era lo que ocurría, simples idiotas queriendo llamar la atención.

Al ir caminado y pensando en todo este asunto de los Benefactores no se percato de con quien tropezó, en frente de ella se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy mirándola con cara de sorpresa, claramente el tampoco iba pendiente de por donde iba.

-Deberías fijarte por donde andas -le reprocho Rose

-Yo debería fijarme por donde ando? Quizás tu deberías fijarte por donde andas! -levanto una ceja Scorpius

Rose se le quedo viendo por unos segundo sin parpadear, tener de frente y tan cerca a Scorpius era algo que la perturbaba. El siempre tan frió, tan protocolar, las únicas veces que a Malfoy se le veía algo fuera de si era las veces que discutían en clase. El llevaba mucho tiempo que no le dirigía la palabra para algo que no fuera una discusión académica. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos ellos eran muy jóvenes y el la desilusiono de la peor manera.

-Weasley! -la llamaba Scorpius, Rose parecía haber tomado una siesta delante de el sin previo aviso. Rose que reacciono con el grito le puso mala cara

-No tienes que gritar! Que diablos te crees para gritarme! -Rose estaba alterada y avergonzada, seguramente Malfoy se burlaría de ella por quedarse viéndole de esa manera, pero su facciones perfecta, sus labios medianamente carnosos y sus ojos de ese color tan claro como rayo en una tormenta la paralizaron.

-No tengo que gritarte? Si te quedaste petrificada, pareces tonta... -Scorpius claramente molesto no entendía la actitud de Rose, ella tropezó con el, ella se le queda viendo como tonta,¿ y ella le grita por hacerla reaccionar? evidentemente Rose estaba loca.

-Argh! Eres insoportable! -La pelirroja le paso por el lado al rubio pero justo cuando paso por su lado sus brazos hicieron contacto, los dos sin percatarse del otro retuvieron la respiración. Rose paro un momento para luego seguir su camino lejos de Scorpius que seguía parado en medio del pasillo sin entender mucho de lo que acaba de suceder.

Scorpius retomo su camino aun confuso pero una pequeña sonrisita se formo en su rostro, Rose en ocasiones era muy irracional, el la observaba y no siempre entendía su forma de actuar, a veces aceptaba salir con chicos que no la hacían reír de forma genuina, a veces gritaba sin razón alguna, o reía sin razón alguna, ella no era una chica cualquiera y el lo sabia, pero también sabia que ella no era para el y que nunca lo seria.

Esto hizo que su sonrisa se transformara en una triste, de su rosa en solo obtendría las espinas.

* * *

Lily estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts recolectando una hojas que necesitaba para la clase de pociones, mientras cortaba las hojas y les colocaba en un tubo de cristal con cuidado escucho unas risas, al mirar de donde provenían las risas vio a Lorcan junto con unas chicas. Ella suspiro, siempre era así, ella lo miraba a lo lejos y el no se percataba de su existencia, era un trato que no sabia que había hecho con el destino... Lorcan Scamander jamas se percataba cuando ella estaba alrededor de el, se sentó junto a un árbol donde aun podía observarle, allí con otras chicas haciéndole cumplido y ella riendo como tontas. Lily las envidiaba.

\- Sabes que el es un tonto, ¿verdad? -Lily volteo a ver rápidamente a su prima Dominique que se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿De que hablas? -Lily se hizo la desentendida, ella no quería creer que su amor por Lorcan fuera tan obvio para todos.

Dominique le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

-Todos hablan de lo hermosa que te estas poniendo, hay muchos chicos en el colegio que quieren invitarte a salir en la proxima visita a Hogsmeade, si el no se da cuenta de lo bella que eres deberías dejarle ir.

Lily la miro derrotada -¿Tan obvia he sido?

-No, para nada... Es solo que soy un poco mas perspicaz, si los chicos hablan de lo linda que eres y lo mucho que le gusta... ¿Como es posible que mi querida Lily no haya tenido una cita ya? Eso me preguntaba, hasta pensé que era Albus y James ya sabes espantando tus pretendiente luego en una cena te vi mirarlo desde lejos y suspirar... solo lo hacen las chicas enamoradas, pero Lorcan es un tonto y no se da cuenta lo mucho que le quieres. -Dominique la observo y tomo sus manos entre las de ella- Por esa razón debes dejarle ir y darte la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos que si te ven a ti.

Dominique le señalo hacia un lado donde se veían chicos mirar hacia ella y sonreír galantes, como las sonrisa que le hacia James a las chicas.

-Eso es porque estas tu, todos los chicos quieren salir contigo -Lily hizo un mohin- Tu eres la hermosa, no yo...

-Todos los chicos quieren salir conmigo porque tengo sangre Veela, no es una verdadera atracción hacia mi, no les gusto por mi si no por mi maldita herencia Veela.

Ahora fue el turno de Dominique de hacer un mohin

-Aprovecha tu belleza y ve a cometer algunos errores, sal con algunos chicos, olvida a Lorcan aunque sea por un tiempo -Lily sonrió y vio a su prima levantarse de la hierba

-Por cierto tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. -Lily se levanto de un salto y abrazo a Dom

-Gracias! Gracias! -Dominique rió y dirigió al castillo.

Lily volteo a ver a Lorcan una vez mas y recogió sus cosas, pensaría en el consejo de Dominique en algún otro lugar.

* * *

Louis y Hugo se encontraban en las cocinas del colegios siendo atendidos por los elfos, faltaba unas horas para la cena y ellos se habían saltado las dos comidas anteriores. Los elfos se le veía muy felices de atenderlos y los chicos eran muy agradecidos y mostraban mucha simpatía por los elfos. Hugo tenia en su plato papas y pollo frito, Louis tenia en el suyo pastel de carne y verduras asadas. Los elfos ya le habían prometido pastel de chocolate recién horneado para cuando acabaran de comer su comida.

-Hugo, tu crees que nos estén mintiendo con esto de que realmente no pasa nada grave?

Hugo se encoge de hombros y se mete unas papas a la boca

-Yo creo que nos están mintiendo, pero que tienen todo bajo control -responde con la boca llena de papas

-Yo creo que si esta pasando algo grave, mamá no me responde y Victoire me envió tarta de fresas de mamá, siempre envía tarta de fresas cuando se disculpa por algo...

-Tenias tarta de fresas de la Tia Fleur y no dijiste nada! -levanta la voz indignado Hugo, Louis lo mira travieso.

-Si... estaba deliciosa -Hugo le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Es mi favorito...

-Lo se - Louis se ríe con ganas.

Siguen así entre risas y bromas comiendo, de repente escuchan una algarabía y ellos paran todo para asomarse cual era el escándalo. Cuando se asomaron vieron a Dalila Parkinson siendo acechada por los elfos para que comiera todo lo que quisiera, la chica le estaba sonriendo a los elfos que le colocaban una copa de jugo en la mano. Louis y Hugo no solían tratar con la chica casi nunca, todos en el colegio que Dalila era muy rara así que ellos la evitaban. No era que se tuvieran que esforzar en hacerlo ya que la propia chica se mantenía alejada de todos. Louis y Hugo la saludaron con la cabeza y volvieron a donde estaban comiendo.

Dalila paso a su lado y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de ellos pero no tan lejos como ella hubiera querido. Los Weasley se terminaron la comida y los elfos ya le estaban retirando los platos para hacerle llegar el postre. La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

Se escucho un carraspeo seguido de una vocesita.

\- ¿Creen que los Benefactores sean un problema muy grave? -le pregunto Dalila con sus enormes ojos azules a los chicos

-Ehh... no se, tu crees que si? -pregunto Louis sin saber que otra cosa hacer, ya que Hugo quedo mudo.

-Creo que si son de cuidado, por eso deberían mantenerse dentro del castillo y no salir... he visto cosas malas.

Dalila hablaba tranquila, como si fuera muy normal decir que tenia visiones, dentro del mundo mágico eso era una rareza.

-Si... que cosas has visto? -esta vez fue Hugo el que pregunto ya que Louis solo abría los ojos.

-No puedo ver una visión de lo que pasa pero lo que si se que no se sienten bien cuando llegan, me dejan un mal sabor. Creo que todos debemos cuidarnos, cosas malas se avecinan.

-Tienes toda la razón todos debemos mantenernos protegidos -respondió Louis.

Hugo y Louis se llevaron cada uno un pedazo de pastel en servilleta y se lo comieron lejos de las cocinas donde la chica rara, ya no le parecía solo rara sino escalofriante. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo pero las palabras de la chica los hicieron reflexionar sobre todo el asunto nuevamente. Los Benefactores si traerían muchos problemas, pero ninguno lo menciono en voz alta.


	4. La Gran Captura

Chapter 4

"La Gran Captura"

Con toda la conmoción que estaba causando las notas en el periódico, los chicos se sintieron aliviados cuando llego la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Las chicas en su mayoría salieron en mahones y abrigos el frió se estaba ya sintiendo en el castillos por esa época ya estaban a mediados de noviembre. Los chicos por su partes llevaban abrigos y algunos guantes. Lily caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, junto a ella iba un chico de sexto que la había invitado y ella siguiendo el consejo de Dominique acepto a ir con el a la primera salida del castillo. Casi se arrepentía, el chico solo hablaba de lo hermosa que era y lo buena que era en quidditch haciendo sentir incomoda a la pelirroja. Llegado un punto la amable y tierna Potter se había desconectado de la conversación. Se encontró a su prima de camino que iba en carreta pero la rubia solo le había incitado con la mirada que socializara, que se esforzara un poco, Lily Luna novio caso de pedirle ayuda a Dominique para escapar del chico.

La rubia mitad francesa por su parte iba con Ellie Wood y Molly en una carreta que aparentaba ser guiada sola. Las chicas reían y hablaban de lo guapos que eran algunos chicos y las compras que querían realizar. Desde su carreta vieron a Lorcan que iba con las serpientes y al parecer iban discutiendo asuntos serios por sus rostros, ellas volvieron a su conversación.

Scorpius había llegado al pueblo y andaba sin un rumbo entraba al azar a las tiendas junto a Marcus y Benjamín compraban lo que se les antojaba sin problemas de quedarse sin monedas. Ellos no se limitaban a la hora de gastar. Scorpius esta viendo unas plumas nuevas que llegaron a la tienda cuando Rose fue a escoger la misma pluma que el, el rubio se le quedo mirando sorprendido pues no se había percatado que alguien se le acercara. La pelirroja por su parte le puso cara de fastidió, para el Rose no tenía otra expresión pensó el chico. La cercanía de ella lo ponía ansioso, sus manos picaban quería tocarla pero obviamente no era algo que se podía permitir, así que hizo lo que la chica esperaba de el.

— ¿Acaso no hay más plumas en este lugar Weasley?

— ¿Acaso eres el dueño de estas plumas? No te das cuenta que son nuevas y quiero una para hacer mis anotaciones.

—Demasiada información, no estoy interesado en saber tus pasatiempos.

—No te cuento mis pasatiempos Malfoy!

—Ah no... pensé que como eres una sabelotodo, tomar anotaciones era tu pasatiempo favorito.

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia que saco de sus casilla a Rose, esta se dio medía vuelta pero antes de girarse del todo le aventó la pluma a la cara. La gryffindor andaba sola porque Albus tenía una cita con alguna chica que quien sabía quien era. Rose estaba fastidia y acabar de encontrarse a Malfoy no ayudaba a su humor. Como era que el aún podía afectarle de esa manera, a veces pensaba que era idiota, como pudo haberse enamorado de un idiota como el. Rose soltó un el aire en cuanto salió a la calle. Estúpido Scorpius iba murmurando la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Scorpius por su parte se le quedo mirando hasta que la vio meterse a la tienda de a lfrente, para el Rose era la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts pero era prohibida, cuando la vio por primera vez en el anden no imagino la historia turbia que enlazaba a las dos familias. Por esa razón la alejo dejando una melancolía constante en su vida, jamás pensó que alejarla cada vez se le iba hacer más difícil. Su diversión era la discusiones tontas que tenía con ella, el anhelaba escuchar cada uno de los insultos que a la chica se le ocurrían solo para el. algunas otras veces dolían.

El rubio fue a buscar a Benjamín y Marcus perdidos en la revistas de quidditch. Los escucho discutir sobre quidditch, que Alemania ganaría que, que si Escocía bla bla... El se fue a buscar a Rose era divertido pelearse con ella.

* * *

Lorcan y Lysander andaban en las tres escobas con Hugo, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Molly y Lucy. Todos habían llegado por su cuenta pero se iban juntando en una misma mesa mientras entraban al local por una bebida caliente. Hablaban unos por encima de otros y se gastaban bromas. Albus llego con una cerveza de mantequilla y movió a Louis para sentarse, le dieron la bienvenida y siguieron el alborotos. algunos saludaban de lejos a conocidos y otros se paraban momentáneamente saludaban y volvían. James fue el primero en ver a Lily entrar sola corriendo directo al baño y se echo a reir. El sabía que su hermana estaba en una cita y que el chico no le gustaba así que no veía la necesitad de ir a quitarle al chico de encima, Albus y Hugo lo apoyaban.

La pelirroja que casi derriba a Lorcan al pasar lo sorprendió, el gemelo slytherin siguió a la chica hasta el baño. Toco la puerta variar veces pero no parecía recibir respuesta, una chica salió y suspiro cuando lo vio.

— ¿Lily esta ahí adentro? —la chica hizo un movimiento afirmativo que le sirvió al chico para entrar a verificar el estado de la chica. —Lily Luna, ¿estas ahí?— Lorcan se había adentrado al baño de chicas sin problemas, encontró a Lily al final del baño con expresión horrorizada.

— ¿Que pasa Lily? -la pequeña Potter solo se llevo una mano al pecho con alivió.

—Pense que era Erick vine con el pero... -Lorcan se rió-

—Pero te harto... ¿como es que un chico puede ser tan tonto como para espantarte de esa manera? -volvió a reír-

La chica por su parte solo se le quedo viendo malhumorada.

—Pues para tu información si existen chicos bastante tontos e idiotas y al parecer todos andan a mi alrededor. —Lorcan alzo las cejas impactado con las palabras de la dulce Lily, ella siempre había sido muy callada y amable a su alrededor, la chica debía estar realmente fastidiada.

—Te voy a escoltar hasta tu familia así no tendrás que seguir con ese tal Erick.

Lily siguió a Lorcan hasta la mesa donde estaban sus primos y permaneció con ellos el resto de la salida y por suerte Louis se había encargado de su cita.

* * *

Dominique corrió para conseguir un libro para su colección en cuanto escucho a unos chicos hablar de el en las tres escobas. Ella debía conseguir aquel libro rápido, entre sus primos y hermano ella era la única que compartía el amor por los libros tan obsesivo como su tía Hermione. Era su consuelo entre toda la soledad que siempre la abarcaba, nadie se daba cuenta lo sola que siempre estaba, los chicos la rodeaban pero ella no estaba interesada en ninguno que no la viera a ella. Se consideraba cursi pero era así, todos creían quererla pero era sus sangre veela lo que quería. Louis disfrutaba la atención de las chicas, Victorie siempre tuvo a Teddy, ella en cambió no lo soportaba.

Con el libro en mano se dispuso a hojearlo, estaba absorta en las paginas cuando escucho las risas. No eran risas normales por eso fue que le llamo la atención, en Hogsmeade lo más que se escuchaban eran risas, pero en esta ocasión la rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel y ponerla de gallina con esas risas. A paso lento se asomo por una esquina de la vitrina y vio un grupo de persona acumuladas en medió de la calle, algunos chicos salieron curiosos a observar, ella sintió el impulso de estar precavida, de ocultarse y así lo hizo. Las risas se mezclaron con gritos, fue acercarse de nuevo a la vitrina cuando sintió unas manos que la agarraron de la cintura y la arrastraron de vuelta al pasillo de los libros. Dominique soltó un grito que rápidamente fue callado por unas manos. Las personas reunidas estaba atrapando a los estudiante y desapareciendo, otros estaba hechizando y destrozando la calle y algunas de las tiendas. Ella vio que quien la tenía agarrada era Benjamín Nott y Marcus Zabini le tapaba la boca, le hizo gesto para que permaneciera callada y la soltaron poco a poco, habían más personas reunidas por los pasillos de la tienda, Dominique que conocía algunos de los caminos oculto por el pueblo y Hogwarts gracias a sus primos fue caminando agachada y haciendo gestos a su alrededor para que la siguieran en silenció. Los chicos lo hicieron algunos dudaron en moverse pero las serpiente los iban arrastrando con ellos al pasar. Todos parecían haber llegado a un mutuo acuerdo de no hacer ruido alguno. Entraron al almacén y la rubia busco una covacha escondida al final conducía a un pasillo, allí podrían permanecer ocultos hasta que pasara o que fuera que ocurría.

* * *

En las tres escobas reinaba el caos, mesas viradas, sillas tiradas, personas en pánico, algunos gritaban, otros corrían James y Fred mandaron a callar a sus primas, Louis agarro su varita y apunto directo a la puerta, esperando lo peor. Nadie entendía muy bien que pasaba pero algo le quedaba claro, tenía que protegerse unos a otros. Molly abrazo a Lucy que era la más pequeña. Entre los adultos de las Tres Escoba se encontraban algunos profesores que salieron hacerle frente a los invasores en cuanto vieron como desaparecían con algunos estudiantes. Roxanne fue con Louis a proteger la puerta del local y Lysander se le unió, mientras Lorcan exhortaba silenció y reunía a todos al final de la tienda. Fred y James juntos con otros chicos hicieron un fuerte con mesas, de las tres escobas no había manera de escapar que no fuera por la puerta de al frente y eso lo hacía el peor lugar para estar en ese instante. Los intrusos no tardaron en entrar al lugar inmovilizaron a Roxanne que cayo de espalda al suelo, Louis fue el siguiente y así sucesivamente, pero los intrusos parecían buscar alguna cosa en especifico. Destrozaron la mayor parte de la paredes, asustando a los estudiantes, un grupo de magos sin máscaras observaron maravillados el terror que provocaban. Una bruja se acerco a Louis y lo proclamo suyo desapareciendo con el. Se levanto una ola de gritos entre los presente, otro de los magos camino entre los chicos muy calmado señalo a Lily y Lorcan mientras otros dos magos los tomaban y desaparecían. James, Lysander y Fred fueron directo a impedírselo pero el ataque era muy fuerte para ellos. El miedo invadía sus cuerpos imposibilitando una buena defensa. Los intrusos desaparecieron dejándolos confundidos y aterrados.

* * *

De regreso al castillos sonaron campanas que alertaban a los que permanecieron en el castillos, los aurores aparecieron en Hogsmeade y escoltaron a los estudiante de regreso a Hogwarts, los prefectos fueron enviados a buscar a los alumnos y reunirlos en el Gran Comedor. Rose y Scorpius no entendían nada ya que ellos estaba en el castillo cuando se desato el caos en el pueblo, pero obedecieron cada una de las instrucciones dadas, permanecían juntos a pesar de que hasta ese momento estuvieron peleándose, Dominique llego con los amigos de Scorpius y se reunieron en una de las cuatro mesas, todos se miraban y comenzaron a explicarle al rubio y a la pelirroja ante su cara de confusión. Al Gran Comedor iban llegando estudiantes en grupos, en cuanto entraron los demás Weasley-Potter las primas lo supieron algo terrible había ocurrido, James tenía una expresión desolada en su rostro, lo habían tenido que paralizar al igual a que a Lysander, Roxanne, Molly y Lucy lloraban mientras Hugo y Fred intentaban controlarse apenas.

Dominique buscaba desesperada a Louis donde se encontraba su hermano, Albus ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del suelo. En ese instante las defensas del castillos fueron activadas y Rose lo comprendió, Lily, Louis y Lorcan habían sido capturados.

Intentaron calmar a los estudiantes y esa noche todos durmieron en sacos en el Gran Comedor bajo la supervisión de los adultos. James ya no estaba petrificado y Lysander tampoco, pero le habían dado tranquilizantes al igual que a los demás. Dominique no entro en pánico en cuanto supo que su hermano fue capturado, permaneció tranquila porque su mente buscaba una solución para salir a buscarlos desde el primer segundo que le confirmaron que Louis fue llevado a quien sabe donde. La rubia aprovecho que los profesores susurraban entre ellos en medió del silenció de la noche para arrastrarse hasta donde Albus, en la mañana tendrían una reunión en Gryffindor.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana los estudiantes fueron llevados a sus respectivas sala comunes, las clases habían sido canceladas así que tenía que permanecer en sus casa hasta que fuera levantado el toque de queda. Scorpius le escribió su padre pero las lechuzas estaban siendo interceptadas, Marcus estaba enojado por el toque de queda, Benjamín más bien parecía indignado y el rubio estaba desesperado por información de afuera. Lorcan no fue el único que había desaparecido en Slytherin.

En la sala común de Gryffindor permanecían en un cuarto todos los primos, incluidos los que no eran de esa casa. Todos esperaban noticias de sus padres, Bill, Harry y Teddy visitaron el castillo temprano para tranquilizar a todos. Teddy había permanecido con los Weasley-Potter como escolta, el mayor de los primos se graduó de Hogwarts con honores y era el prodigio de la escuela de aurores. Harry Potter siempre alardeaba de su ahijado. Los aurores estaban rastreando a los intrusos de Hogsmeade y ya tenían pista de donde localizarlos. Eso le había informado los adultos, ellos esperaban tener de vuelta a su familia muy pronto.

No fue hasta la tarde que el toque de queda fue anulado, los estudiantes correteaban buscando información y buscando amigos de otras casas. Teddy los reunió a todos para bajar juntos a comer al Gran Comedor, allí Scorpius que tenía buena relación con el metamorfomago vio su oportunidad de obtener un poco de información. Teddy le paso un brazo por los hombros y le explico lo que se estaba haciendo para encontrar a los desaparecidos.

Los estudiantes parecían decaídos pero más alerta que la noche pasada. La cena fue servida y todos los murmullos se fueron levantando poco a poco hasta tomar la aparecía normal del lugar, los Weasley Potter tomaron alguna tartas, frutas, pastelillos y se fueron a refugiar a Ravenclaw que sería menos molestados que en Gryffindor.

Scorpius vago en la noche por el castillos ya que era prefecto y habían puesto rondas a todas horas, en unos de los pasillos se encontró con Rose y se le veía tan triste que decidió no meterse con ella, solo la vio vagar por el pasillo. Quería ir tras ella y consolar a la chica pero era algo que jamás pasaría.

A Rose le había autorizado pasar de las rondas pero ella quería permanecer activa así se sentiría util, en vez de mirar los rostros entristecidos de sus primos. Se encontró con Benjamín Nott en un pasillo y el chico camino a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, a ella le agrado.

* * *

Lily permanecía con los ojos vendados, a su lado podía escuchar quejidos, cuando quiso hablar se dio cuenta que estaba hechizada y que no tenía voz, la dejaron petrificada. Le entro un terror indescriptible, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, no sabía donde se encontraba, pudo sentir como sus lagrimas bajaban. Un momento después recupero la vista, a su lado estaba Louis, su primo le había quitado la venda,vio a su alrededor y se encontró con Lorcan de frente. El miedo se le paso por un momento, intento hablar de nuevo, los chicos se llevaron un dedo a los labios advirtiéndole que permaneciera en silenció. Afuera se escuchaban voces de hombre y el lugar parecía un calabozo muy sucio, Louis y Lorcan se hacían senas con otros chicos allí, Lily entendió que no estaba segura, que el lugar era peligroso. Louis se giro hacía ella y le hablo bajito.

—Lily todo va a estar bien, te petrificaron, poco a poco iras recuperando la movilidad, el hechizo no dura para siempre, pero necesito que permanezcas tranquila, no quiero que grites ni que pierdas el control, ¿esta bien? —Lily miró a Lorcan que asentía hacía ella y ella parpadeo para confirmarle a su primo que entendió. Louis le acarició el cabello pero ella no lo sintió, pero ya sentía hormigueo por su cuerpo, el rubio tenía razón pronto el hechizo no tendría más efecto sobre ella.

Louis intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el control, tenía que estarlo por los demás chicos el era el mayor en el calabozo donde se encontraba, pero estaba igual de aterrado que los demás. Lorcan estaba sangrando, parece que el rubio peleo con todo lo que tenía. Lily... la pequeña Lily tan frágil y inocente también se encontraba con ellos. Louis casi gritaba de desesperación. Lily ya comenzaba a mover, el hechizo se deshacía con lentitud, la pelirroja no perdía el control como algunos de los otros chicos. Ellos fueron arrastrados fuera de el calabozo. Lorcan fue abrazar a Lily que claramente estaba asustada, Louis se dejo caer junto a ellos. Debían permanecer juntos sin importar nada. Esa era su misión, si enviaban un grupo de aurores a rescatarlos debían estar juntos.

Las horas pasaban y no ocurría nada, al cabo de un rato Lorcan se durmió mientras Lily le acariciaba el cabello, Louis permanecía alerta, se escucho un tirón de puerta, y luego ruidos de pasos sobre lozas. Lily levanto a Lorcan que inmediatamente se coloco frente a ella y alerta, Louis hizo lo mismo, tapando a la chica de la vista de quien entrara. Unos hombre que jamás habían visto entraron al calabozo, eran musculosos y ambos llevaban varita, eran magos. Una mujer lo siguió de cerca, ella tenía la aparecía de llevar el mando, observo a los chicos con despreció y se fijo en ellos tres.

— ¿Que esconden por aquí? —la voz era aguda, como la de una niña. Louis y Lorcan se apretaron más frente a Lily, unos de los tipos los golpearon a los dos. El otro agarro a Lily y la levanto de un tirón, la mujer la miró de arriba a bajo y mando a tirarla al suelo.

—Nada interesante, una flacucha insípida. — Sus ojos se clavaron en Louis— En cambió tu pareces tener fuerza, mira que lindo te ves aún con toda esa suciedad en tu rostros. — ¿Como te llamas? —Louis no contesto y la mujer lo abofeteo. — ¿Como te llamas dije? —otra bofetada.

—Louis... —el rubio le pareció de lo más humillante que lo abofetearan de aquella manera. La mujer sonrió cuando escucho su voz.

—Espero que sirvas para algo chico bonito. —se inclino y agarro la cara Louis y lo sacudió con fuerza y los dejo ir, como si fuera un cachorro. Su siguiente objetivo fue Lorcan, el chico parecía que la atacaría en cualquier momento, de igual manera que al rubio la mujer lo sacudió. La vocesita aguda de la señora siguió torturándolos, hasta que vio a todos los chicos. Los examinaba y le preguntaba sus nombres. Aquello parecía una estúpida película de las Hugo les obligaba a ver. La mujer se retiro con los hombres que aparentaban ser su escolta.

Allí volvieron a perder la noción del tiempo, tenían sed, hambre, calor, solo había un inodoro para todos, sus ropas estaban demasiados sucias y el lugar no tenía calefacción, tuvieron que arremolinarse juntos para obtener calor uno de otros, aún así tiritaban de frió. Nunca se habían sentido más miserable. Lorcan estaba seguro que ya estaban buscándolos y que llegarían pronto, Lily quería creer que Lorcan tenía razón. Louis solo esperaba.

En medio de la oscuridad total ya que las velas que le alumbraban ya se habían gastado, la mayoría estaba durmiendo, Lily no dormía, a Louis le había vencido el sueno y Lorcan hacía guardia. Se escucho el mismo tirón de puerta y los pasos eran más pesados. Scamander levanto a los demás, antes que llegaran los hombres. No entraron esta vez, solo les tiraron unas bolsas de panecillos y el agua se las tiraron encima rieron como si fuera divertido verlos temblar de frió, se escucharon llantos, maldiciones entre el grupo. Los tipos se retiraron y Louis examino los panecillos, que aparentaban ser solo eso panecillo. Cada hora la desesperación se apoderaba más de ellos. Cada hora se le escapaba un poco de esperanzando dejándolos sumidos en una desolación inmensa.

Lily aprovecho para examinar el calabozo, ella investigaba si tenía algún hechizo o algún método de vigilancia. Ella aparentaba ser débil pero era una chica brillante, y siendo hija de Ginny y Harry Potter estaba entrenada para cierta cosas, antes le parecían paranoias de sus padres y tíos, ahora daba gracias por esos absurdos planes de siempre alerta. La chica volvió junto a Louis y Lorcan, que se pegaron muy cerquita para escuchar la vocesita de la pelirroja. La chica nunca hablo solo saco un collar que traía, tenía la forma redonda como un reloj antiguo, cuando lo abrió en un lado tenía la foto de su familia y al otro un espejo que los chico reconocieron de inmediato. Era unos de los espejo que ellos usaban para comunicarse, pero eran listos no lo usarían en ese instante, ellos debían estar siendo vigilados de alguna manera y ellos aún no sabían donde se encontraban, pero en cuanto lo supieran llamarían y vendrían a rescatarlos.

* * *

**Buenos chicos espero que le haya agradado el capítulos. XOXO **

**\\(._.)/**


	5. Silencio

Mayoria de los personajes son de Jk. Rowling. Gracias a todos por leer, seguire avanzando en la historia, si han llegado hasta aca. Les envio saludos y besos.

XOXO

\\(^.^)/

"Silencio"

* * *

James Sirius Potter

Los chicos están cursando sus clases como un día normal, ya habían pasado días desde "la Gran Captura" así es como los medios habían nombrado el ataque sufrido en los últimos tiempos en Hogwarts. Muchos chicos fueron tomados de su vida cotidiana y llevado a quien sabe donde. Los familiares y la comunidad mágica estaba conmocionados por el hecho ocurrido, no habían pistas. Los aurores habían prometido devolver a esos niños pero los resultados no estaban dando frutos. La voz se corrió por toda la comunidad mágica que hijos de héroes habían sido capturados, el miedo inundaba las calles que no eran tan concurrida como se veía en aquella época. Un rumor se estaba levantando, tiempos oscuros volverían, algunos aseguraban que era el mismo Lord Voldemort estaba tras el ataque, otros especulaban que eran sus seguidores y otros tantos culpaban a los auto-nombrados "Los Benefactores".

Los rumores fueron confirmados por este grupo de radicales cuando hicieron acto de presencia en la calle Diagon nombrándose responsables de "La Gran Captura". Ellos querían algo que al parecer el ministerio tenía conocimiento, tenían un plan para obtener lo que querían y lo llevarían acabo como diera lugar. Ellos informaron que el Ministerio estaba al tanto de lo que buscaban, si se lo entregaban a cambio le devolverían a sus niños. Esto solo sirvió para que las personas se dividieran, algunos acusaba a los héroes de guerra por estar al mando de una misión que claramente se le salia de las manos, algunos solo pedían que se le entregara lo que sea que buscaran Los Benefactores. Todo era un caos y nadie sabía aclarar nada. Tiempos oscuros se avecinan, era lo que todos aclamaban.

Los estudiantes en Hogwarts estaban exaltados, rumoreaban por los rincones del castillo. James estaba harto de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, Fred lo seguía por todas partes ya que el pelirrojo pensaba que James era inestable. Una noche James logro escabullirse de la sala común, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera su hermana, soltó un puno a la pared golpeando un cuadro, este se quejó y James siguió su camino bajo la capa de invisibilidad. La tenía en su poder desde su segundo año en Hogwarts. Andando pasillo abajo vio a una chica conocida doblando por un pasillo, el pelinegro decidió seguirla por curiosidad, la chica caminaba rápido tenía piernas largas. El pelinegro se hacia una idea de donde lo conducía la castaña, iba directo a la torre de Astronomía, James se desilusiono, quizás la chica iba a un encuentro romántico, la torre era muy conocida por sus citas nocturnas, pero la curiosidad y los celos lo llevaron a seguir el camino.

James se sorprendió cuando llego hasta la castaña, la noche era totalmente negra, no había luna. Aun así el pelinegro podía ver la silueta de la chica entre las sombras, James no se apresuro a ir hasta ella, la quería mirar antes que le comenzara a gritar, oculto en una esquina de la entrada a la torre James Sirius pudo maravillarse por lo que veía. La castaña no fue a un encuentro romántico, Ella fue a conjurar hechizos. Ellie Wood era capaz de conjurar un Patronus corpóreo y James aun no. El siempre lo intento pero su padre le decía que no era algo fácil de conjurar, el nunca perdía las ganas de crear su propio patronus. El de la chica era simplemente maravilloso un oso corría por el aire de la torre, James se deshizo de la capa que lo ocultaba.

—Wow Wood, es simplemente maravilloso.— La chica que estaba exhorta en su hechizo dio un gran salto provocando que desapareciera su oso.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como es que me encontraste?— Estaba enojada por ser sorprendida, James paso por su lado y tomo asiento en el borde de la torre.

—Es increíble tu patronus— Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, la castaña lo vio sonreír y maldijo, hacia días que no lo veía sonreír ni hacer ninguna broma, es como si los Benefactores se hubieran llevado al James bromista.

Se acercó hasta el. —Gracias supongo.— Tomo asiento junto a James pero aún parecía renuente, a James ella le parecía la chica más guapa que jamás pisó hogwarts.

—¿Porque un oso?— Ella se encogió.

—No se, siempre me han gustado. —la chica lo miró a los ojos, se asustó por lo rápido que latía su corazón. James Potter tenía los ojos color chocolate y unas largas pestañas. Ellie pensaba que James era uno de los chicos más tonto sobre la tierra, pero no podía negar que tenía encanto y era muy guapo no era ciega. Por esa razón siempre lo mantenía apartado, no quería ser una de las chicas de Potter.

—¿Te ha deslumbrado mi belleza? — James siempre le hacia ese tipo de comentarios. —¿Por fin esta noche te darás cuenta que me amas y que siempre lo has hecho?— Le dio su mejor sonrisa, ella torció los ojos.

—No Potter, jamás me podre dar cuenta de algo que jamás ocurriría.— Lo golpeó suavemente, el pelinegro solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró con intensidad, por ella el era capaz de hacer muchas tonterías y decir muchas más. Ellie Wood solo lo consideraría un payaso toda la vida, así que cuando ella colocó una mano sobre su rostro el pelinegro solo pudo sorprenderse y mirarle al rostro.

—James... dime. ¿Cómo estas?— James desvió la vista para el cielo oscuro, el aire se sentía gelico, la mano de la chica sobre su piel se sentía calientita. James no quería contestar, ella lo entendió y su mano se deslizo hasta su cuello, James bajo la mirada ella le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa de Ellie Wood para James Sirius Potter eso se debiera escribir en los libros de historia, así que cuando la castaña se acercó aun más hasta el y lo abrazó fuerte sin decir absolutamente nada James le correspondió y pensó que había esperanza para todo, su familia aparecería y el podría tener muchas más noches a Wood entre sus brazos.

* * *

Louis, Lorcan &amp; Lily

Louis estaba más desesperado con el pasar del tiempo, tenía que haber una forma de salir de ese lugar, Lily dormía en un rincón en el piso asqueroso del calabozo, Lorcan se encontraba a su lado sin decir nada. El francesito extrañaba a su familia, no perdía la esperanza de que llegaran a rescatarlos en cualquier momento. Lily se había dormido llorando cuando se habían llevado lejos a unos de los chicos que estaban con ellos, ya solo quedaban ellos tres. Louis tenía la teoría que solo le estaban interrogando y los llevaban a otro lugar, después de todo el pensaba que no los podía mantener mucho más tiempo allí como animales. Por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se percató a tiempo que abría el calabozo y uno de los hombre entraba apuntando con la varita, Louis no tuvo tiempo para nada, los dejo arrastrarlo afuera, Lorcan mantenía a Lily apretada con el mientras ella seguía dormida, la pelirroja no era consciente de que se llevaban a su primo.

A Louis lo arrastraron por el pasillo hasta una escalera, ahí fue cuando el rubio se percató de su falta de fuerza, estaba agotado, hambriento y sediento. Los hombre lo empujaron con fuerza para que avanzara, el rubio no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Lo llevaron hasta un salón elegante, parecía que lo mantenían oculto en una mansión antigua, todo aparentaba ser muy lujoso. Lo tiraron frente a una silla que a Louis le parecía muy cómoda después de pasar días en el duro suelo.

Louis no levanto la vista hasta que la mujer que se lo llevo en las Tres Escoba el día del ataque lo agarro por la barbilla, ella parecía muy limpia, el rubio le calculaba unos pocos más de treinta años. No era fea, tampoco era hermosa, una belleza ordinaria.

—Así que es cierto.— No preguntaba, afirmaba. —Nada más y nada menos que hijos de héroes de guerra.—

Louis dejo caer la cabeza cuando ella le soltó la barbilla.

—Bastante interesante este giro. Louis Weasley Delacour, hijo de Bill y la bella Fleur.— Esta vez rió maravillada. —Puedo sentir la pequeña atracción que ejerce tu sangre en mi. No creo que antes existiera un chico de tu tipo.— Esta hablaba de la sangre veela que había en el.

Louis guardo silencio, la mujer lo miraba como si el fuera un objeto de colección. El rubio no sabía que hacer o decir, solo permanecía en silencio. La mujer le dio instrucciones al hombre de mandar a buscar a los otros. El no sabía si se refería a los otros chicos que desaparecieron o a su familia, pero la incertidumbre fue suficiente para hacerle hablar.

—Por favor, no les hagan daño.— El rubio suplicaba por todos, por su familia y por los otros chicos. —Déjenos ir.—

La mujer solo se rió de el. —Pero si acaban de llegar y tu familia no me quiere dar lo que quiero.— Ella se atrevió hacer un mohin con su cara treintona, parecía ridícula.

—Y que es lo que quiere? — Louis no lograba imaginar una cosa que su familia no fuera capaz de dar por ellos.

—Ese es mi asunto, no crees?— Louis no contesto. —Pero al parecer no son tan valiosos después de todo.—

Se escucharon paso y Louis busco en dirección de donde provenían. Su cara de terror asusto a Lily y alerto a Lorcan. El hombre los traía arrastrados de la misma manera que lo trajeron a el, suponía que ellos tampoco tenían mucha fuerza. Los tiraron al suelo y la mujer rió.

—No maltrates aun a nuestros invitados estelares, Morgan.— El tal Morgan hizo una mueca desdeñosa. A nadie le paso por alto el "aun". Lily lloraba silenciosamente. Lorcan mantenía una mirada fiera. Louis se sentía desubicado, quería gritarles, pelear y que todo acabara de una vez.

La mujer agarro por el pelo a Lily y la sentó al lado Louis. La pelirroja fue bastante digna al no proferir ningún quejido.

—Lily Luna Potter la princesa de la comunidad mágica.— Hizo una reverencia burlesca hacia la pelirroja. Lily la observaba con sus ojos enormes, aterrorizada de lo que ocurría, volteó a mirar a su primo y este le devolvió la mirada apremiante. Lily supo que le intentaba transmitir coraje.

La pelirroja vio a Lorcan removerse hasta llegar hasta ella, cuanto no había querido tener a Lorcan cerca de ella como en aquellos días, el velaba su suenos, la mantenía a su lado y la calmaba cada vez que ella esta por perder los nervios. Ahora ella añoraba el tiempo en que el no la veía en absoluto, pero permanecían seguro en el castillo.

Lorcan estiro la mano y ella la tomo enseguida, la mujer estaba muy feliz.

—Aww... mira Morgan un par de enamorados. La princesa y su fiero caballero andante.— Se burlaba de ellos, como si realmente tuviera alguna gracia lo que decía. El hombre rió junto a ella.

Inspeccionó a Lorcan de la misma manera que había hecho con Louis. —Parece ser fuerte, al menos aparenta ser atlético. No quiero verlos más, llévalos asear... apestan.—

El hombre le hizo senas para que siguieran un camino que parecía un laberinto... escaleras y pasillos pequeños. Llegaron a un cuarto con pequeñas camas y una puerta el fondo, Lorcan fue el primero en entrar. El lugar no olía a humedad y estaba caliente, a Louis le daba la apariencia de ser más decente de donde los tenían. En cuanto entraron el hombre los encerró en la habitación, Louis rápidamente comprobó las cerraduras... si, nuevamente bajo llave.

Lily caminó con precaución por el cuartito y abrió la puerta del fondo, era un baño muy pequeño pero tenía ducha. No lo pensó para tomar agua del grifo, su garganta estaba seca. Los chicos la imitaron, se mantuvieron cautelosos por el siguiente rato. Nada se escuchaba y nada pasaba.

Lorcan encontró ropa limpia en las gaveta de la mesita de noche junto las camas, no eran su talla pero estaban limpias, dejaron a Lily ser la primera en ducharse, cada uno tomo un turno para asearse.

Cuando Louis que fue el ultimo en ducharse salió a la habitación Lily se quejó abiertamente.

—No es justo! Nosotros parecemos elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts y tu en cambio pareces el príncipe encantador!—

Louis solo le sonrió y Lorcan rió bajito. — Tu no pareces una elfa, más bien pareces... bueno si parecemos que nos unimos a un club horrible de los de Nique.— Automáticamente la risas pararon, pensar en su familia los entristecía.

—Sabes que nos estarán buscando en este mismo instante, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Lorcan le hablaba a Lily, ya que Louis tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada.

—Ellos no nos podrán retener por mucho más tiempo.— El slytherin afirmaba con más seguridad de la que realmente tenía.

Un ruido afuera los asusto, se estaba abriendo una rejilla en la puerta, entraron flotando por ella un plato de comida para cada uno. Los chicos no dudaron en tomarlos, estaban hambrientos, no lograban recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que se alimentaron.

* * *

Lysander &amp; Roxanne

Lysander corría en las afuera del castillo, el frió cada vez era más intenso, pero al Ravenclaw no le interesaba. Solo le interesaba mantener su mente en blanco. Desde que su gemelo desapareció se pasaba solo, la mayoría quería consolarlo como si Lorcan hubiese desaparecido para siempre y no fuera a volver. Eso lo hacia enojarse de una manera que jamás había sentido, por lo general Lysander siempre era de los que veían el lado positivo a todo. Ahora se le estaba haciendo difícil encontrar lo positivo a la desaparición de su familia, pero mantenía la fe que Lorcan y su amigos aparecerían en cualquier momento.

El ravenclaw tomo aire cerca de una rocas enormes. Scorpius llegó corriendo junto a el, el rubio platinado jadeaba mientras tomaba un descanso junto a Lysander, este suspiro ruidosamente, cuando vio a Fred y James venir trotando junto a Zabini y Nott.

—¿No se supone que son enemigos mortales por toda su existencia?— preguntó Lysander hastiado.

—Bueno si, pero ahora tenemos una tregua.— respondió Scorpius.

Si todo estaba patas arriba en el castillo, enemigos declarados andaban de tregua.

—Hey! Hiciste trampa!— Se quejaba James. —No podías salir antes de tres.—

Marcus Zabini torcía los ojos. —Técnicamente Scorpius no hizo trampa, nadie dijo que era una competencia, ni tampoco que había que correr a la de tres.

—Es una regla básica para cualquier carrera, Zabini.— En esta ocasión era Fred quien hablaba.

—Que hermoso, ahora todos son amigos.— Refunfuño Lysander. No se hicieron esperar la protestas.

—Tu engreído deberías pasarte más seguido por el castillo.— Le reclamo Benjamín Nott. —la Weasley ravenclaw parece muy preocupada por ti, se la pasa buscándote por el castillo.—

—Eso es cierto, Roxanne se preocupa por ti.— Fred lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—Mira! Si ahora hasta están de acuerdo! Ma-ra-vi-llo-so.— Lysander aplaudió fingiéndose maravillado. Fred dio un paso al frente como si fuera a golpearlo, James lo sujeto.

—Mira Lysander, todos estamos preocupados. Es tu hermano pero también es nuestro amigo y también su familia.— Dijo Scorpius señalando a los demás. —Si te parece horrible todo esto entiende que a nosotros también. Solo estamos intentando darte apoyo y mantener la niñerías a un lado, si te parece muy difícil de comprender, es porque eres un imbécil.—Malfoy mantenía una mirada severa hacia el ravenclaw— Ahora deja de actuar como un tonto y sumarle más preocupación a todo esta tragedia. —Scorpius termino de hablar y retomo su carrera sin mira a los demás.—

Lysander permaneció en las rocas sin moverse, al parecer ahora el actuaba como un imbécil. Golpeo la roca, después de que Scorpius terminara de hablar los chicos se habían dispersado corriendo hacia diferentes lugares. Lysander cerro los ojos y se quedó un rato así, el frío le calaba los hueso, pero no fue hasta que dejo de sentir las orejas y la punta de la nariz cuando se decidió por entrar al castillo. Extrañaba a Lorcan y odiaba todo.

De regreso al castillo decidió que iría a buscar a Roxanne, a su Roxanne. Si era un imbécil, no quería ser un imbécil para ella. La divisó rápidamente en la sala común que Helena Ravenclaw mando a preparar para que pudieran tener un lugar tranquilo para estudiar. había poco bullicio, Helena Ravenclaw estaría encantada al observarlos.

Roxanne lo vio inmediatamente que entro a la sala común, daba la impresión que lo estuviera esperando. Se levantó de un salto y avanzó hasta el rápidamente, Lysander no pudo evitar sentir alegría al ver como se apresuraba para alcanzarlo. Su piel morena brillaba levemente bajo la luz de la sala común y su ondas suaves caían hasta su cintura, el chico podía decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que tenía memoria. El adoraba sus cejas perfectas y sus ojos almendrados, que en ese instante parecía destilar furia, el chico se desconcertó inmediatamente. Roxanne Weasley llegó hasta el y lo abofeteó muy pero muy fuerte.

—Eres un estúpido! Tienes idea de cuanto te he estado buscando!— La morena le gritaba mientras los demás miraban estupefactos la pelea.

—¿Que carajos?— Lysander no había terminado la frase cuando otra bofetada cruzó su cara, claramente Roxanne estaba molesta. El rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrado y fue consciente de aumento del bullicio, seguramente todos estaba mirando el espectáculo que Roxanne estaba montando.

—Me tenías preocupada, te busque por todo el castillo. Los profesores no me decían absolutamente nada de ti!— La morena seguía hablando enérgicamente. La verdad era que Lysander ya estaba harto de las reclamaciones por ese día.

—Lo lamento, Roxanne.— Sin esperar respuesta de la chica se giró y se dirigió a su habitación, Roxanne no lo siguió.

En cuanto Lysander se fue dejándola en medio de la sala común como una tonta, la chica se dio cuenta que realmente era una tonta, como se había descontrolado tanto como para abofetear al pobre Lysander que de por si ya la estaba pasando fatal. Ella era estúpida e idiota.

Dominique que vio todo no intentó consolarla. —Metiste la pata hasta el fondo morenaza.—

—Yo no se que me paso... Estoy tan molesta con el por desaparecer de esa manera.— La morena hizo un puchero para echarse a llorar.

—A no, tu no vas a llorar, te vas derechito a pedirle disculpas a Lysander, todos tenemos los nervios de punta pero tienes que admitir que te las desquitaste todas con el pobre.—

Roxanne hizo caras. —Tu pareces bastante tranquila y ellos tienen a Louis.— Roxanne aparentaba que ese día no tenía tacto alguno.

La rubia se descompuso momentáneamente. —Mientras ellos quieran lo que sea que pidan, el estará bien... ellos son fuerte y Louis es listo... ahora más vale que salgas a tomar aire y luego busque a Lysander. El no se merecía las bofetadas.

Roxanne no le hizo caso a Dominique y se fue directo a la habitación de Lysander. No tocó, entró tímidamente mirando a todas partes, lo encontró en su cama con los ojos cerrado. La chica aun podía ver sus mejilla rosadas por las bofetadas, el cabello del rubio estaba húmedo, mientras ella hablaba con Nique el chico había venido a ducharse y permanecía ahora en su cama solo con los pantalones de pijama y su torso desnudo. Al ravenclaw se le marcaba los abdominales, los pantalones los llevaba tan bajitos que podía observa los huecos de la pelvis, tuvo que apretar los dientes y sacudir la cabeza antes de acercarse hasta Lysander.

La morena subió a la cama de Lysander cuidadosamente, no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya había logrado. Le echo unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente hacia atrás.

—Lysander.— Lo llamó suavemente, el no se movió. —Lysander...— El seguía sin dar senales de estar despierto, la morena se acerco más y le movió un hombro... y nada. Ella se inclino sobre el para escuchar su respiración, era pausada. Lysander aparentaba estar dormido y a Roxanne le parecía un ángel, cuando se disponía a separarse del chico, el la atrapó en sus brazos y la tiró junto a el en la cama.

—¿Cuan culpable te siente por maltratarme de esa manera?— El ravenclaw la miraba intensamente y le hablaba con una seriedad que cualquiera pensaría que estaba muy molesto.

Roxanne hizo una mueca. —Bastante, tanto que si no vengo hasta acá no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.—

Lysander parecía complacido. —Bien, porque has sido muy malvada.

La ravenclaw se acomodó entre los brazos del chico para observarlo mejor. —¿Dónde te has metido? Realmente he estado muy preocupada.

El rubio sonrió tristemente. —Por el castillo, la mayoría del tiempo estuve con Hagrid. Los profesores no reclamarían tanto si estaba con otro profesor, ¿no?—

La chica negó con la cabeza. —Listillo.— Se removió para separarse del rubio, el no la dejo ir.

—No te vayas aun. Espera que me duerma, por favor. En estos días nada se ha sentido bien, excepto por esto, tu siempre me haces sentir bien.

La morena se separó de Lysander, el no la retuvo. La chica tiró sus zapatos lejos y sacó su varita, con magia cerró las cortinas de la cama para brindarle la mayor privacidad posible. Cuando volvió junto al rubio el le sonría como un tonto.

* * *

Rose &amp; Scorpius

Scorpius andaba camino a la biblioteca en su ronda nocturna, después de haber corrido en la tarde se sentía extenuado, la otra persona que le tocaba hacer la ronda con el nunca apareció. El rubio no se sorprendía, eran pocos los que se tomaban las rondas en serio. Iba a aprovechar para buscar un libro de hierbas botánicas que necesitaba para un informe de la clase, mientras entraba en la biblioteca escuchó ruidos por entre medio de las estanderias de libros. Scorpius sacó inmediatamente su varita, seguramente era otra parejita que estaba usando la biblioteca de nido de amor, en la ultima hora había encontrado varios, en su mayor partes ellos mismo deciden huir y regresar a su sala común. Cuando el slytherin iluminó el lugar de donde venían los ruidos se encontró con Rose Weasley enredada con un chico de Ravenclaw, al parecer la pelirroja había encontrado a su nueva victima.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?— Scorpius le espetó de mala gana.

Rose que estaba sonrojada y despeinada después de su sesión de besos con el ravenclaw que en ese momento miraba a Scorpius con terror, lo que provoco que la pelirroja lo mirara con desagrado al el chico.

—¿Acaso te parece muy difícil de comprender? Ya se que eres tonto, pero no sabía que también eras tan tarado.— Rose se deleitaba insultando al rubio cada vez que podía. No podía controlarse.

Scorpius por su parte la ignoró y solo se dirigió al chico. —Lárgate antes que te acuse en la oficina.— No había terminado de hablar cuando el ravenclaw ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Rose paso a su lado sin mirarlo, Scorpius no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil.

—Weasley no sabía que eras tan novata, usar la biblioteca cuando hay rondas, cualquiera pensaría que eras inteligente, claro yo siempre he sabido que eres una boba.— El rubio se rió desdeñoso.

Le funcionó... Rose se estaba dando la vuelta con la varita en mano.

—Realmente tenías que venir a ver, era tan difícil seguir de largo.. ahgg! Eres tan... tan... —

Ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio le había arrebatado la varita de las manos sin pronunciar el hechizo verbal.

—Si como decía tan sabelotodo, devuélveme mi varita!— Exigió la pelirroja.

—Y tu una tonta! ¿Acaso no sabes ni retener una varita?— El rubio se acercó entregándole la varita, la chica la tomó de mala gana, Scorpius le dio la espalda y se dirigió a buscar el libro que le había llevado hasta la biblioteca, Rose lo seguía de cerca.

—¿Quieres irte a husmear a otra parte? Es un verdadero fastidio seguir viéndote a mi alrededor.—

Claramente Rose se ofendió. —Me aseguro que no planees convertirte en el próximo mago oscuro de la historia— Era un golpe bajo, conociendo la historia de su familia la gryffindor lo sabia.

A Scorpius le dolieron sus palabras pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

—Eso te dices para disfrutar de mi presencia lo más posible. ¿No te cansaste de mi cuando salimos hace mil años?— Rose no se contuvo y golpeó en la cabeza a la serpiente.

—Eres un idiota!— Scorpius se giró rápidamente y le sujetó las manos pegándola contra los libros y su cuerpo. El rubio no pudo controlarse, estaba enojado, enojado por verla en brazos de otro y enojado por siempre tenerla cerca solo para insultarla y recibir insultos.

—Pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba de mi— El slytherin acercó sus labios a la oreja de la gryffindor. La rabia lo hacia ser impulsivo, no quería contenerse, quería hacerle recordar, quería lastimar a Rose. —Ya lo olvidaste, eso me decías antes de besarme como una loca— Su aliento golpeaba la oreja de la leona que se removía buscando escaparse del agarre del rubio.

Rose retenía el aire y mantenía lo ojos cerrado, no quería que Scorpius se diera cuenta cuando la afecta que sujetara cerca de su cuerpo atlético. Justo cuando abrió los ojos para enfrentar al rubio que la miraba intensamente una voz salió de su bolsillo. Rose se sacudió al slytherin de inmediato para sacar su espejo, allí se encontraba su prima Lily Luna estaba del otro lado del espejo susurrando, casi no lograba verle el rostro Rose comenzó a temblar Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la dirigió al fondo de corredizo donde se encontraban, lo hizo sin pensar y Rose se dejó llevar. Lily habla y ella no le entendía nada.

—Intente también llamar a James pero parece que esta dormido o no se... — Lily hablaba sin detenerse.

—Lily! Lily! ¿Dónde te encuentras? Dime todo lo que puedas, todos están intentando encontrarlos pero es importante que nos den alguna pista! Louis y Lorcan ¿dónde están? ¿Se encuentran contigo?— Rose vio como ella asentía y le pasaba el espejo a Louis. El rubio parecía mantener la calma.

—Estamos bien hasta ahora, no sabemos donde nos encontramos, nos tienen encerrados pero parece ser una mansión antigua. Es importante que no nos llamen para no ser descubiertos, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes por este medio pero deben ser cuidadosos. No sabemos mucho, pero es importante que estén alerta nosotros les avisaremos en cuanto sepamos donde nos retienen para que puedan venir al rescate... — A Louis se le apago la voz mientras hablaba. —Porque nos están buscando, ¿no?—

A Rose le pareció que Louis dudaba que hubiera un grupo de rescate en su búsqueda. Tantos días sin encontrarlos.

—Los están buscando por todos los medios, llamare a nuestros padres inmediatamente para que sepan que están bien.

—Manten en secreto por ahora, no sabemos quien esta escuchando en su circulo, no sabemos si hay traidores Rose... Es muy importante que nadie sepa nada aun, no hasta que sepamos donde nos encontramos.— Louis parecía perder su máscara de calma.

Scorpius que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento lo rompió en cuanto escuchó a Lorcan.

—Lorcan! Todos estamos alerta de cualquier pista!— Exclamo Scorpius.

Lorcan asintió y secundó lo dicho por Louis.

—Es importante que estén alerta y cuando decimos alerta es que creemos que ese club de fanático tienen seguidores dentro del castillo. Es importante que nadie lo sepa, chicos... solo queríamos ver si esto podría funcionar...— Lorcan perdía la voz y a Scorpius no le paso por alto los golpes que mostraban los tres secuestrados, Rose lloraba silenciosamente.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo en el lado de los tres chicos y se perdió el contacto rápidamente. Scorpius no se movió hasta dentro de un rato, Rose no parecía respirar. Esperaron a ver si volvían aparecer en el pequeño espejo pero nada, el slytherin la sacudió suavemente.

—Rose, tenemos que hacer algo. Yo no puedo seguir sin hacer nada.— Rose le hizo sena para que callara, el rubio entendió.

—Lo se, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Ellos tienen razón, no sabemos quien esta metido en esto.— Murmuro la pelirroja muy bajito.

Daba la impresión que los chicos no querían alejarse uno del otro, se movían por la biblioteca en sincronía, se encargaron de verificar que todo estuvieran vacío de camino a sus salas comunes, Scorpius acompañó a Rose hasta la de ella y luego fue rumbo a las mazmorra, esa noche sabía que ninguno iban a pegar los ojos. Esa noche pintaba ser larga pero al menos ya sabía que estaban vivos. Scorpius sentía esperanza.


End file.
